


sweet thing, run a labor

by uncaringerinn



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncaringerinn/pseuds/uncaringerinn
Summary: he just can't seem to get a hold of himself.





	

It is Saturday.

Danse knows this because that is when she gardens.

She wears an old tank top, shoulders bare, but shielded from the sun by a ridiculous hat that droops about the edges, too-bright floral ribbon tied perfectly around the base.

He tries not to stare, looking away as an errant bead of sweat trickles down his temple, mops at the offending wetness with the crook of his elbow. Turning back to his power armor, which is in almost desperate need of repair, he can't seem to focus long enough to accomplish much. This is frustrating to him, as he has waited weeks for the supply lines to come through with the necessary materials needed to get his armor into full working order.

Now, he is helpless as his eyes drift back to the woman- _should he even call her that if he can't call himself a man?-_ kneeling in the vegetable patch as she pulls hefty carrots up by their leafy greens. She stops mid-tug to smile up at Preston, teeth startling white against cheeks smudged with dirt.

Danse can't make out the words of their short conversation, but she laughs at something Garvey says before the other man leaves her to her work.

Giving up mending his power armor as a fruitless gesture, Danse presses his back against the worn concrete of the Castle's inner wall.

Pale yellow sunlight washes over the courtyard. The promising scent of rain hangs heavy in the air, grey clouds gathering on the horizon. She won't be able to keep up her gardening for long with the looks of the impending weather, but that doesn't seem to matter.

Before the dark clouds have the chance to eclipse the midday sun, she sets her last carrot in the basket at her side. Delicate movements pull dirty gardening gloves off slim fingers, and Danse watches all the while, infuriatingly enraptured by the meager action.

He hears the irritating sound of a mentat clacking against teeth, grape scent wafting out into open air as the ghoul settles in beside him, "Far be it from me to tell you how to act around a lady-"

Danse doesn't even spare the man a glance as he interrupts him, "Then don't."

Hancock offers a gap-toothed grin before continuing on, "But staring at the girl like a man torn between utter confusion and absolute disgust is probably not the best way to start up a relationship."

They watch as Curie does her best to dust the mud stains off her knees, standing straight when she just serves to make the stains worse.

"You don't know what you're talking about, ghoul."

Hancock shrugs, crunching down on his mentat, "Suit yourself, crew cut."

Curie is walking towards them now, basket of fresh carrots cradled in the bend of her elbow. The ghoul pushes himself off the wall, smirks as he says, "I'll leave you to it."

Danse doesn't even have time to frown at Hancock's retreating back before Curie is leveling the full force of that solar smile upon him. She smells like sunshine and damp earth, eyes too full and skin too flawless. Her kindness towards him has always been just jarring enough to rub him raw, and the present situation has proven no different.

"Monsieur Danse," she greets in a friendly tone that he finds achingly familiar, she gestures to her carrots, "I shall be preparing a stew for supper tonight. I was hoping you would join us?"

Danse can feel his cheeks heat, is prepared to give no answer as he storms off to his bunk to sulk in his dredged-up misery and self-loathing. Instead, his mouth forms words without his consent. Out in the summer haze, they tumble past his lips with measured haste, his voice husky and quiet, "I would love to."

**Author's Note:**

> i did it.  
> i've been meaning to write these two for months and i finally fucking did it.  
> short, and sweet, just the way i write 'em.  
> title is from Show You How by The Killers.  
> and as always, let me know what you think.


End file.
